<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Relating various songs to the DreamSMP by urtubbocompass</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28536996">Relating various songs to the DreamSMP</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/urtubbocompass/pseuds/urtubbocompass'>urtubbocompass</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DreamSMP, mcyt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:21:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28536996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/urtubbocompass/pseuds/urtubbocompass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I like relating songs I like to other things I like. This is just me explaining why I connect certain songs to the DreamSMP specifically.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I Got No Time by The Living Tombstone is a Tubbo song.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>THIS IS ALL WITHIN THE RP OF THE DREAMSMP, NONE OF THIS IS REAL AND I AM ONLY TALKING ABOUT THESE PEOPLES CHARACTERS WITHIN THE STORY. If any of the people mentioned here state they're uncomfortable with this sort of thing, it'll be taken down immediately.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I Got No Time is a Tubbo song</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I got no time<br/>
I got no time to live<br/>
I got no time to live"<br/>
He doesn’t get a chance to have fun when others are around. He has to constantly act professional despite being a teen<br/>
"And I can't say goodbye"<br/>
He can’t/won’t leave L’manberg even though his presidency has worn on him and led to everyone leaving/turning on him</p><p>"And I'm regretting having memories<br/>
Of my friends who they used to be"<br/>
This could refer to him remembering early L’manberg Tommy and Wilbur, and early Pogtopia Techno. Before Wilbur went insane, before Techno killed Tubbo, and before Tommy called him a monster and teamed with Techno.<br/>
"Beside me before they left me to die"<br/>
OG L’manberg (Tommy, Wilbur, Fundy, Niki, Jack, and Eret) have all left him. Almost all of his cabinet (Tommy, Quackity, Karl, Fundy, Ranboo) have moved on and left him and L’manberg</p><p>"And I know this is<br/>
I know this is the truth<br/>
Cause I've been staring at my death so many times"<br/>
Both his canon deaths (The Final Control Room and the Festival) have been due to people he previously trusted. Eret and Techno both led him to believe they were on his side. Its especially literal with Techno. He had no where else to look besides directly at his death.</p><p>"These scary monsters roaming in the halls"<br/>
This talks about how Tommy and Techno have been setting up bases under L’manberg/ the DreamSMP area.<br/>
"I wish I could just block the doors<br/>
And stay in bed until the clock will chime"<br/>
The clock chiming refers to the next election. He had the presidency thrusted onto him and it's led to mostly bad things happening to/around him and now he just wants to get rid of it. He wants to hide from it until its gone.</p><p>"So my flashlight's on, and stay up 'till dawn<br/>
I got this headache and my life's on the line<br/>
I felt like I won, but I wasn't done<br/>
The nightmare repeats itself every time"<br/>
“The nightmare” refers to the presidency of L’manberg. Both of the former presidents have died with no one on their side. Schlatt was disliked by everyone in the end and Wilbur had gone insane.<br/>
He could be worried that he’s going down the same route.</p><p>"Got to keep my calm, and carry on<br/>
Stay awake until the sun will shine"<br/>
He’s just trying to make it until the next election.</p><p>"But I'm not so strong, and they're not gone"<br/>
The presidency and L’manberg have worn on him too much, and he has no one in his corner. “They’re” refers to Techno, he won’t stop until L’manberg is gone for good. He keeps coming back to plan to destroy it once and for all<br/>
"They're still out there to take what's left of mine"<br/>
Techno still plans on taking down L’manberg. It’s the one thing Tubbo has left and Techno is trying to ‘take’ it.</p><p>"I have this urge<br/>
I have this urge to kill<br/>
I have this urge to kill and show that I'm alive"<br/>
Despite openly disliking violence and saying his presidency will be peaceful as long as he can control it, he still supported and was part of the Butcher Army. I think this was probably a reaction he had due to the times Techno’s killed him. “Show that I’m alive” is him saying techno hasn’t fully killed him (yet).<br/>
"I'm getting sick from these apologies"<br/>
(mans has never gotten an apology im drawing a blank so sorry)<br/>
"From people with priorities<br/>
That their life matters so much more than mine"<br/>
People have never taken Tubbo’s feelings or authority into account when doing anything. It’s always what they want to do or believe is right without consulting Tubbo at all. This is glaringly obvious with Tommy’s exile. Tommy didn’t listen the one time Tubbo’s asked him to, and then Tommy, fundy, and Quackity didn’t let Tubbo have the last official say.</p><p>"But I'm stuttering<br/>
I'm stuttering again"<br/>
He gets nervous and often reverts back to being a yes-man whenever he’s asked to make a big decision. He’s quiet and trips over his words.<br/>
"No one will listen and no one will understand"<br/>
This is pretty self explanatory. No one listens to him or tries to understand his POV.<br/>
"Because I'm crying as much as I speak<br/>
Cause no one likes me when I shriek"<br/>
(He never shows his true emotions so I’m gonna be reaching and bending a bit here)<br/>
“No one likes me when I shriek” is him realizing that when he makes his own choices, he gets backlashed. He gets wrongfully compared to Schlatt<br/>
"Want to go back to when it all began"<br/>
He misses his friends. He misses Tommy, he misses Wilbur, he misses OG L’manberg. He misses when he didn’t have all this power and still had his friends by his side. Where it all began.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Play Ball! by Modern Baseball</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>!!THIS IS ALL WITHIN THE ROLEPLAY OF THE DREAMSMP!!<br/>I originally wrote this as a Twitter thread a day or two before the exile.<br/>This is a very slight divergent from canon because I believe this song would be about him keeping a diary and writing out his emotions and whatever else.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>These words were thrown together<br/>When I still had my faith in hand<br/>“The faith” is him believing he’ll be back in L’manberg and he’ll get the discs back.<br/>Kept it in my back pocket<br/>With the change I had to spare<br/>he held onto this belief throughout some of his exile, and he always had very little things (thanks to dream)</p>
<p>Swim through the skies when it's night<br/>Let the stars be my sea breeze<br/>I originally wrote this as Tommy looking for a place to stay when he got exiled and it would be referencing Techno’s trident but in all honesty I’m drawing a blank with how it actually played out.<br/>I love when the record echoes<br/>Reminds me of the trees<br/>Black and white moment. “The record” references all the times Tommy and Tubbo have sat at the bench and listened to one of the discs after chaos. He’s reminiscing on those moments and missing them. “The trees” would be the tree the bench was under and L’mantree specifically.</p>
<p>But I shouldn't have to say this to you<br/>No, You know how to live life<br/>This would be a backhanded compliment towards Tubbo. Tubbo’s always been seen as the more mature of the duo. He never lets his emotions get to him, so even if it isn’t exactly true, he’s seen as more grownup than Tommy. Tommy has always let his emotions dictate his feelings, which causes him to blow up and act irrationally, which is what got him in this situation in the first place.</p>
<p>This compilation of sayings and tunes<br/>Means everything to me now<br/>This references the discs. Before the exile, he still cared about L’manberg, and he still cared about his friends. He put the discs aside while in L’manberg and Pogtopia, but during exile he didn’t have anything else to prioritize over them. They’ve become his top priority. They mean more to him than anything else at the moment.<br/>I cut me open<br/>I like to think that at some point he became more aware of the fact that a lot (not all) of his issues where because of himself. He caused a  lot of shit and he’s aware.<br/>But you did all the pouring out<br/>(from Tommy’s POV, I don’t personally believe this) Tubbo betrayed him. after all they’ve been through together, Tubbo chose the country over their friendship.</p>
<p>I've discovered more and more<br/>Of this world that I've been calling mine<br/>This is more of a direct relation; he finally found Techno’s base even though it had been there for a while.<br/>I don't care what it takes<br/>Blood, sweat or all my time<br/>This is about getting the last two discs back. At this point he’s willing to do anything to get them back.</p>
<p>I shouldn't have to say this to you<br/>No you, know how to live life</p>
<p>And I shouldn't have to sing all these tunes<br/>He’s just a kid. He shouldn’t have had to go through any of this. Tommy and Tubbo have been absolutely failed by the adults around them.<br/>No, you make me feel alive<br/>We all saw how he was during exile. None of his friends except Ranboo visited him regularly. He was barely hanging on by a thread without his friends during exile.</p>
<p>I'm not one to point fingers<br/>But you got me in a bind<br/>(Once again, from Tommy’s POV) Tubbo is why he ended up here in the first place. He’s still be in L’manberg if Tubbo hadn’t chosen the country over him. <br/>Ripping through all our nights<br/>All choruses aside<br/>remembers and writes down all of the good moments between him and Tubbo. He feels betrayed by Tubbo now, and believes he’s a monster. After believing no one came to his beach party he tears up all those pages.</p>
<p>Swim through the skies when it's night<br/>Let the stars be my sea breeze<br/>I love when the record echoes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am mentally ill. Hope u enjoyed ! Also play ball is one of my favorite mobo songs please give it a listen</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry for being a fucking nerd I didn't mean it.<br/>slash jay but my twitter is urtubbocompass if u wanna follow me there! ive never posted on ao3 before so im sorry if any of this looks odd</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>